Машинное обучение
Машинное обучение ( ) — обширный подраздел искусственного интеллекта, изучающий методы построения алгоритмов, способных обучаться. Различают два типа обучения. Обучение по прецедентам, или индуктивное обучение, основано на выявлении закономерностей в эмпирических данных. Дедуктивное обучение предполагает формализацию знаний экспертов и их перенос в компьютер в виде базы знаний. Дедуктивное обучение принято относить к области экспертных систем, поэтому термины машинное обучение и обучение по прецедентам можно считать синонимами. Машинное обучение находится на стыке математической статистики, методов оптимизации и дискретной математики, но имеет также и собственную специфику, связанную с проблемами вычислительной эффективности и переобучения. Многие методы индуктивного обучения разрабатывались как альтернатива классическим статистическим подходам. Многие методы тесно связаны с извлечением информации, интеллектуальным анализом данных (Data Mining). Общая постановка задачи обучения по прецедентам Имеется множество объектов (ситуаций) и множество возможных ответов (откликов, реакций). Существует некоторая зависимость между ответами и объектами, но она не известна. Известна только конечная совокупность прецедентов — пар «объект, ответ», называемая обучающей выборкой. На основе этих данных требуется восстановить зависимость, то есть построить алгоритм, способный для любого объекта выдать достаточно точный ответ. Для измерения точности ответов определённым образом вводится функционал качества. Данная постановка является обобщением классических задач аппроксимации функций. В классических задачах аппроксимации объектами являются действительные числа или векторы. В реальных прикладных задачах входные данные об объектах могут быть неполными, неточными, нечисловыми, разнородными. Эти особенности приводят к большому разнообразию методов машинного обучения. Способы машинного обучения Так как раздел машинного обучения, с одной стороны, образовался в результате разделения науки о нейросетях на методы обучения сетей и виды топологий архитектуры сетей, а с другой, вобрал в себя методы математической статистики, то указанные ниже способы машинного обучения исходят из нейросетей. То есть базовые виды нейросетей, такие как перцептрон и многослойный перцептрон (а так же их модификации) могут обучаться как с учителем, без учителя, с подкреплением, и активно. Но некоторые нейросети и большинство статистических методов можно отнести только к одному из способов обучения. Поэтому если нужно классифицировать методы машинного обучения в зависимости от способа обучения, то, касательно нейросетей, не корректно их относить к определенному виду, а правильнее классифицировать алгоритмы обучения нейронных сетей. * Обучение с учителем - для каждого прецедента задаётся пара «ситуация, требуемое решение»: # Метод коррекции ошибки # Метод обратного распространения ошибки * Обучение без учителя - для каждого прецедента задаётся только «ситуация», требуется сгруппировать объекты в кластеры, используя данные о попарном сходстве объектов: # Альфа-система подкрепления # Гамма-система подкрепления # Метод ближайших соседей * Обучение с подкреплением - для каждого прецедента имеется пара «ситуация, принятое решение»: # Генетический алгоритм. * Активное обучение - отличается тем, что обучаемый алгоритм имеет возможность самостоятельно назначать следующую исследуемую ситуацию, на которой станет известен верный ответ: Классические задачи решаемые с помощью машинного обучения * Классификация как правило, выполняется с помощью обучения с учителем на этапе собственно обучения. * Кластеризация как правило, выполняется с помощью обучения без учителя * Регрессия как правило, выполняется с помощью обучения с учителем на этапе тестирования, является частным случаем задач прогнозирования. Типы входных данных при обучении * Признаковое описание объектов — наиболее распространённый случай. * Описание взаимоотношений между объектами, чаще всего отношения попарного сходства. * Временной ряд или сигнал. * Изображение или видеоряд. Типы функционалов качества * При обучении с учителем - функционал качества может определяется как средняя ошибка ответов. Предполагается, что искомый алгоритм должен его минимизировать. * При обучении без учителя - функционалы качества могут определяться по-разному, например, как отношение средних межкластерных и внутрикластерных расстояний. * При обучении с подкреплением - функционалы качества определяются физической средой, показывающей качество приспособления агента. Практические сферы применения Целью машинного обучения является частичная или полная автоматизация решения сложных профессиональных задач в самых разных областях человеческой деятельности. Машинное обучение имеет широкий спектр приложений: * Распознавание речи * Распознавание изображений * Распознавание рукописного ввода * Техническая диагностика * Медицинская диагностика * Прогнозирование временных рядов * Биоинформатика * Обнаружение мошенничества * Обнаружение спама * Категоризация документов * Биржевой технический анализ * Финансовый надзор * Кредитный скоринг * Предсказание ухода клиентов Сфера применений машинного обучения постоянно расширяется. Повсеместная информатизация приводит к накоплению огромных объёмов данных в науке, производстве, бизнесе, транспорте, здравоохранении. Возникающие при этом задачи прогнозирования, управления и принятия решений часто сводятся к обучению по прецедентам. Раньше, когда таких данных не было, эти задачи либо вообще не ставились, либо решались совершенно другими методами. Использованная литература # Айвазян С. А., Енюков И. С., Мешалкин Л. Д. Прикладная статистика: основы моделирования и первичная обработка данных. — М.: Финансы и статистика, 1983. # Айвазян С. А., Енюков И. С., Мешалкин Л. Д. Прикладная статистика: исследование зависимостей. — М.: Финансы и статистика, 1985. # Айвазян С. А., Бухштабер В. М., Енюков И. С., Мешалкин Л. Д. Прикладная статистика: классификация и снижение размерности. — М.: Финансы и статистика, 1989. # Вапник В. Н. Восстановление зависимостей по эмпирическим данным. — М.: Наука, 1979. # Журавлев Ю. И., Рязанов В. В., Сенько О. В. «Распознавание». Математические методы. Программная система. Практические применения. — М.: Фазис, 2006. ISBN 5-7036-0108-8. # Загоруйко Н. Г. Прикладные методы анализа данных и знаний. — Новосибирск: ИМ СО РАН, 1999. ISBN 5-86134-060-9. # Шлезингер М., Главач В. Десять лекций по статистическому и структурному распознаванию. — Киев: Наукова думка, 2004. ISBN 966-00-0341-2. # Hastie T., Tibshirani R., Friedman J. The Elements of Statistical Learning. — Springer, 2001. ISBN 0-387-95284-5. # Mitchell T. Machine Learning. — McGraw-Hill Science/Engineering/Math, 1997. ISBN 0-07-042807-7. Библиография # Vapnik V.N. '' Statistical learning theory. — N.Y.: John Wiley & Sons, Inc., 1998. http://lib.mexmat.ru/books/9220 # ''Bernhard Schölkopf, Alexander J. Smola Learning with Kernels. Support Vector Machines, Regularization, Optimization, and Beyond. — MIT Press, Cambridge, MA, 2002 ISBN 13-978-0-262-19475-4 http://www.learning-with-kernels.org/ # I.H. Witten, E. Frank Data Mining: Practical Machine Learning Tools and Techniques (Second Edition). - Morgan Kaufmann, 2005 ISBN 0-12-088407-0 http://www.cs.waikato.ac.nz/~ml/weka/book.html Внешние ссылки Ресурсы * www.MachineLearning.ru — профессиональный вики-ресурс, посвященный машинному обучению и интеллектуальному анализу данных * Распознавание, классификация, прогноз * Weka: Data Mining Software in Java * RapidMiner (formerly YALE) is the world-leading open-source system for knowledge discovery and data mining Журналы * Pattern Recognition and Image Analysis Конференции * ММРО — Математические методы распознавания образов * РОАИ — Распознавание образов и анализ изображений * ioi2006conference.narod.ru ИОИ — Интеллектуализация обработки информации Курсы лекций * Константин Воронцов. Курс лекций Математические методы обучения по прецедентам, МФТИ, 2004-2008 * Сергей Николенко. Курс лекций «Машинное обучение и вероятностное обучение», СПбГУ ИТМО, 2006-2007 Российские исследовательские группы и коммерческие фирмы * Лаборатория распознавания образов (московский Центр непрерывного математического образования). * ABBYY — один из ведущих мировых разработчиков ПО в области распознавания документов (OCR), ввода форм (ICR) и прикладной лингвистики. * BaseGroup — добыча данных, анализ и прогнозирование, создание прикладных аналитических систем (Рязань). * Forecsys — интеллектуальный анализ данных, прогнозирование продаж, кредитный скоринг, распознавание образов. * Megaputer — разработка и производство аналитических систем для углубленного анализа числовых и текстовых баз данных. * NeurOK — анализ данных и управление знаниями. * SnowCactus — Аналитические технологии для бизнеса. * Solutions — Центр технологий анализа данных и прогнозирования (Долгопрудный). * ZSoft — Проектирование, разработка и внедрение информационно-аналитических систем (Санкт-Петербург). *